1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic electronic component allowing for ease of implementation of designed capacitance therein and allowing insulation breakdown and cracks thereof to be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the trend for electronic products has been toward the miniaturization thereof and implementation of high functionality therein, electronic product components have also been required to be miniaturized and highly-functionalized. Due to this requirement for the implementation of miniaturization and high capacitance, attention has been drawn to multilayer ceramic electronic components, and thus, the demands for the multilayer ceramic electronic components are increasing.
In order to realize the implementation of miniaturization and high capacitance in multilayer ceramic capacitors, internal electrodes have also been required to be highly laminated and thinned.
Generally, the internal electrode may be knotted and thus broken during a sintering procedure thereof. Therefore, capacitance formed by the internal electrodes may be decreased and capacitance may be irregularly formed, resulting in a deterioration of product reliability. Hence, in order to realize high capacitance, continuity of internal electrodes needs to be secured.
However, as the multilayer ceramic capacitors have been increasingly miniaturized and highly laminated, the internal electrodes have correspondingly been thinned, and as the internal electrodes have been thinned, these internal electrodes may be easily broken during a sintering procedure, and thus, continuity of the internal electrode may be difficult to secure.